My Little Spy!
by XxBirdxOfxHermesxX
Summary: Watch as Sakura grows from the little girl to the Little Spy for the Akatsuki and Itachi. Watch as she laughs in her prey's faces. New swords, new kills, watch out world, Sakura's not a happy girl. on Hiatus. Sorry.
1. Prologue!

**A/N I'm just trying this...and I'm bored…also it's 6 in the morning..and I'm not tired at all –yawn- anyway! I got this idea from a video I was watching :3..well a few -- but..anywho… OH AND ANOTHER THING..!! (caps..yay!) anyway..I don't know my way around Compounds…so you all will just have to bare what I call the room..or you can kill my ass!! Ha!! Ok **

**DISCLAIMER: I only **_**wish **_**I owned Naruto TTTTTT**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

8 year old Sakura stood there with, 13 year old, Itachi waiting for the right time to start the killing spree with her two Katana's, Joukai and Makai, and being emotionless like Itachi had taught her. Itachi looked down to Sakura who was had only one emotion on her face, determination.

"Sakura-chan" Itachi called to Sakura. Sakura turned her head and looked at Itachi before saying:

"Hai Itachi-kun?" Sakura then cocked her head to the left a little bit to show a little of her confusion..or something like that.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked with total bloodlust in his eyes

"Hai Itachi-kun" Itachi and Sakura then ran into the Uchiha Compound and started the killing spree Sakura taking the left side while Itachi took the right side of the Compound.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"_Sakura-chan" Itachi, who was 10, called to Sakura_

"_Hai Itachi-kun?" Sakura said at the age of 6_

"_Did you forget your own birthday again, Sakura-chan?" Itachi said and pulled out a long present that clanged if you shook it_

"_Nani? Oh Yeah! I forgot about that!" Sakura said looking at the present_

"_-chuckles- You are impatient aren't you?" Itachi said and patted Sakura's head making her cringe_

"_Itachi-kuuuunnn" Sakura said and extended the –kun at the end for more effect of the pout_

"_Here" Itachi said and handed Sakura the present._

"_Arigato Itachi-kun!!" Sakura said and dug into the present to find two Katana's "Wooowww!"Sakura said as she examined them. They had Cherry Blossom's on the hilts of them, in different patterns, but each had different blade types. One was Plain Steel, which seemed to represent Heaven, while the Black Steel to show for Hell!_

"_The plain steel one is called Joukai (Heaven) while the black steel one is called Makai (Hell). Makai has better strength in Fire and Lightning attacks and can combine them as well once you've figured it out and mastered the technique. Joukai has better strength in Water and Ice attacks. You can also combine _

_the two elements once you've mastered this sword. They can also combine into each other which will only take years of practice until you'll be able to even combine them with jutsu's. Although I've been wrong before. Anyway…when they combine, Akkitou (Demon Sword --'),control Fire, Water, Lightning, and Ice. But they won't be good with the Earth Element. But they do Ok in Stone Element. Ok?" Itachi said_

"_H-Hai" Sakura was confused but put all the newly acquired information inside her head_

"_Now then…What do you want to do for your birthday Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked without his Sharingan on(He'd had it off the whole time but Sakura's just now noticing!)._

"_Itachi-kun…Your Sharingan's not on!" Sakura said staring into his onyx eyes in amazement._

"_-chuckles- You've just noticed this?" Itachi asked looking back into her emerald eyes._

"_Hai" Sakura said not listening to what he was saying. Itachi couldn't hold it in. Itachi started to rub Sakura's face with the back of his hand but soon started to use his palm. Sakura closed her eyes and pushed herself, a little, into his hand as if she was a dog My dog(S) do that --. "I like it like that" Sakura said with her eyes opened again and meaning the onyx color(with out the Sharingan on in other words)_

"_-chuckles- Cherry Blossom" Itachi said and bent down to her level and had his eye's half closed as if in a daze. He was closing the distance between them but Sakura broke the distance first. Sakura smashed her lips onto Itachi's and they shared a nice long kiss! (I don't feel like being too describing) "I have a favor" Itachi said after breaking the kiss to stare into her soft emerald eyes._

"_What is it Itachi-kun?" Sakura was still slightly dazed but not enough to not understand…or anything..w/e!_

"_I'll train you with those swords..but you must help me kill my clan" Itachi said looking serious. Sakura went wide-eyed and looked at Itachi's face then into his eyes. They were serious. _

"_Alright Itachi-kun. I'll help" Sakura said looking a little sad since she had gotten attached to the Uchiha's…well mostly Mikoto (Itachi and Sasuke's Mother) since Fugaku actually hated her for falling in love with Itachi and Itachi falling for her._

"_Alright then!" Itachi said "Let's go and talk about this." Itachi reached out for Sakura's hand, who took it without hesitation, and pulled her up which caused her to bump into Itachi's chest making Sakura blush. Itachi just giggled and pulled her up onto his shoulders. Sakura just giggled and held onto Itachi while he ran (on the ground..not fast either) to Konoha to take a 'walk through the park!'._

-END FLASHBACK!!-

* * *

Sakura went through a home acting like an innocent little girl who the whole Uchiha clan knew!

"Why Hello Sakura-chan" a old lady came out and went and hugged Sakura but she didn't get too far because Sakura was already sort of under her with a sword in her heart. Sakura smirked when the lady 

tried to scream but came out only as a gurgle from the blood coming out of her mouth/out of her throat.

"-chuckles- It's no use…You won't even live to see us leave!" Sakura said to the now dead body of Itachi and Sasuke's grandmother

"Honey are yo-" The man didn't even get to finish what he was saying because Sakura already had his head in her hands

"-chuckles again- See Ya!" Sakura said then went upstairs to go and kill their children. The children were still asleep with Sakura got there and just loped off their heads 'And to think they would get to see their killers face...what a shame' Sakura thought then went and killed the other's in the Left side of the Uchiha Compound before going into the main household and waiting on the couch for Itachi.

"Have fun?" Itachi asked and Sakura just chuckled darkly wanting more blood lust

"More then you know" Sakura said

"Okaa-san!! Otou-san!!" Sasuke called then walked into the living room to see Sakura and Itachi covered in blood "Itachi-Nii-San?! Sakura-Onee-Chan?!" Sasuke said not wanting to believe it

"-chuckles darkly..once again- Why Hello Sasuke-kun!!...What a _pleasant _surprise!" Sakura said Sakura also hissed out the _pleasant_.

"What...happened?" Sasuke said then ran into the 'meeting' room "OKAA-SAN!! OTOU-SAN!!" Sasuke yelled and almost ran over to them but noticed they were without heads.

"-chuckles darkly..again- See? They are completely _happy" _Sakura said holding up their heads while smirking evilly

"-sigh- Sakura-chan" Itachi called "I think this is going to scar him enough" Itachi said putting down her hands from behind her. Itachi had walked up behind her and his chest was on her small back and his arms were over her arms successfully pulling down her arms and she dropped the heads.

"I guess your right Itachi-kun" Sakura said calming down from her bloodlust

"W-W-WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sasuke yelled to Sakura and Itachi

"We just did the world a favor…and Killed all the Uchiha's..except for you" Sakura said while smirking at Sasuke. While Itachi was now standing beside Sakura.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Sasuke yelled before charging toward Sakura

"Hn" Sakura said and right when he got close to her she kneed him and he fell to the floor but not before Sakura kicked his face as he went down. Sasuke then 'flew' to the other side of the room as if he was a dead puppy! Sakura just scoffed at him before trying to walk up to him but was stopped by Itachi "Fine" Sakura said disappointed because she couldn't kill anymore. Itachi walked up to her and kissed 

her passionately on the lips getting her calmed down. They then 'poofed' out of the Uchiha Compound leaving Sasuke to turn emo. (XD I couldn't resist!) Err…I mean they left him to sulk about not being strong enough to protect his family…or something like that before he passed out from hatred (is that possible?!)

* * *

-Outside with Itachi and Sakura-

"Sakura-chan..I want you to stay here and train more. And also be a spy for me." Itachi said and Sakura's eyes went wide from just the thought of not being able to see Itachi for a long time. Itachi walked up to Sakura and looked down at her and rubbed her cheek with the palm of his hands "I'll come back when I can..but that might be a long time. But once you're a lot stronger..then I'll come and get you alright?" Itachi asked before kissing Sakura comforting her

"Alright…but…your going to have to knock me out..aren't you" Sakura asked holding onto Itachi for dear life.

"Hai…or you'll be suspected and will also be trapped in the prison. But only Sasuke will know..but I'm sure no one will believe him" Itachi said and kissed Sakura again

"Alright…Bye Ita-kun" Sakura said before Itachi pressed a pressure point knocking her out..but not before saying _'I love you and I always will' _before all the saw was black.

* * *

A/N Was it a nice Prologue? Oh! And this story won't be updated as fast as I hoped…because this story is only at my Dad's house…and I'm not here very much! GOMEN…but anyway…I hope everyone enjoys ALL my stories!! I might discontinue Opposite Lifes…but I'll probably either get bored of my other TWO…or I'll just start it back up again…but which ever one happened…It'll be finished..sometime…I HOPE!! Ok..anyway! I, once again, hoped u liked this Prologue better then my others!! Well

Ja Ne!!


	2. Hello Itakun! My Little Spy!

**A/N ZOMG!! I'm hyper..don't ask…cause…not even I know!! Ok well then!! Let's get this story on the road!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO……yet..-mumbles different plans to steal..Err..I mean own it D-**

* * *

Chapter 1!!:

When Sakura woke up she was in the hospital. Sakura looked around to see the Hokage there waiting for her to wake up..but he was also asleep –'

"Hokage-sama?" Sakura called groggily

"Huh? WHAT? Oh…sorry Sakura-san..I guess I fell asleep" Sarutobi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Now then…" Sarutobi said getting serious "What happened yesterday?" Sarutobi asked

Suddenly all the memories came rushing back to Sakura. Sakura started to cry…Fake crying of course! "I Tried –sniff- to stop him –sob- but he just –sniff- knocked me out –full out crying!-" Sakura said then covered her face with her hands so she could hide the smirk.

"Ohh….It's ok Sakura-chan" Sarutobi said then pulled her into a hug which stunned Sakura but didn't let it go noticed by Sarutobi "We'll find you a place to live…or do you want to live by yourself?" Sarutobi asked

"I wanna –sniff- live by my –sniff- self" Sakura said still slightly crying.

"Alright then" Sarutobi then let her lay back down and walked back outside to get everything done

'Stupid old geezer..didn't even know I was only acting…What a Hokage' Sakura thought then thought the 'What a Hokage' with Sarcasm in her thoughts then went back to sleep.

* * *

-5 years later-

-AT THE ACADEMY!!-

"I still hate you Sakura" Sasuke said to Sakura and said her name with venom

"Hn" Sakura said and turned around to look at the front of the class room. She suddenly felt something cold on her throat. "Sasuke-kun..you seem to forget who I am" Sakura whispered to Sasuke

"No…I still know you as T- -struggled gasp-" Sasuke started to say but her hand was on his throat choking him

"Haruno Sakura!! Uchiha Sasuke!! Stop fighting!" Iruka said then threw his eraser at them but Sakura caught it with her other hand and was emotionless.

"Hn" Sasuke and Sakura said..but Sakura didn't let him go and brought him down to her level and whispered in his ear "Have more anger next time…and maybe you'll kill me and Itachi-kun" Sakura then smirked at his shiver

"Hn" Sakura then put Sasuke down but he fell to the floor with a 'THUMP' then the fan girls all screamed:

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Then they _tried _to go to him but Sakura just glanced at them and they were already sitting down

"Hn" Sakura said and Iruka just sweat-dropped

"Anyway! We will be picking teams today. Alright! Team 7! Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka stopped to let them say what they wanted

"Hn" was all Sasuke said and Iruka just smirked then said:

"Uzamaki Naruto!" Iruka paused

"WHAT?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THAT TEME?! Naruto yelled from his seat.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said and Sakura smirked at him

"Anyway! And Haruno Sakura!" Iruka paused

"What" Sasuke hissed

"Aww!! It'll be like old times!" Sakura said with a smile/smirk. But everyone thought that it was a smile but it was a smirk. 'Now…I'll be able to get Itachi-kun information about the Kyuubi kid' Sakura thought back to the time when Itachi told her about Akatsuki

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

-2 years ago-

_Sakura was lying in bed thinking about Itachi when Itachi was suddenly, on the bed, lying next to her, facing her with a smirk._

"_Why hello Cherry Blossom" Itachi said while smirking that smirk that could melt any girl but Sakura_

"_Why Hello Ita-kun" Sakura said also smirking now_

"_So…how have you been" Itachi asked now on his back, with his hands behind his head, staring at Sakura from the corner's of his eye._

"_Fine..I guess…You?" Sakura said getting in the same position as Itachi_

"_Same I guess…I came to tell you…I'm working for Akatsuki" Sakura nearly jumped off the bed and hit her head on the ceiling when she jumped into a sitting position_

"_Ohh!! I wanna know more!!" Sakura said eagerly just getting a chuckle out of Itachi_

"_We are after all the Bijuu…and I told Leader-sama about you and he said here in a few years when (1) we have a spot open and (2) when your strong enough then you will come and join Akatsuki and help us…but at the moment..you are only My Little Spy" Itachi said then got in a sitting position and fell off the bed backwards when Sakura jumped on him_

"_Yay!!" Sakura said hugging his torso_

"_Ok Sakura-chan…you can get off me now" Itachi said looking down at her_

"_but you're comfy!" Sakura said and looked up at him with a big smile that was only for him_

_Itachi just chuckled and said "Get off me Sakura-chan…so I can get up..We're not in the best position" Itachi said. Itachi's feet and bottom part of his legs were on the bed and Sakura was in between them and was hugging him completely oblivious to the fact she was laying on his crotch. His chin was lying on his chest so he could look at her and his back was fully on the ground_

"_Oh!" Sakura said noticing the position they were in and blushed then got up. And Itachi just chuckled and got back up on the bed "Sorry Ita-kun!" Sakura said now back on the bed sitting like before with a big grin!_

"_Hn…as I was saying…I want you to spy on Otoutu (I think that means Little Brother!) and the Kyuubi" Itachi said sitting like Sakura but emotionless and serious_

"_Hai Ita-kun" Sakura said like him…with the seriousness and the emotionless…ness!_

"_Alright…I'm going back to that base…Leader-sama has a mission for me" Itachi said and went back to the window to go out but found himself kissing Sakura and she broke the kiss._

"_Alright..I love you Ita-kun" Sakura said and smiled up at him._

"_I love you to Sakura-chan" Itachi said then kissed her cheek and crawled back out the window!_

"_-sigh- I already miss him!" Sakura said then crawled into bed and dreamed about Itachi!_

-END FLASHBACK!-

* * *

'Man…I seriously miss him now..but at least I'll get information about the Kyuubi and Sasuke-kun!' Sakura thought and sighed

* * *

Here's how the teams were:

Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame (I may have made a mistake..if I did then PLEASE tell me…cause I can't remember the right teams and last names…so If I get it wrong..then PLEASE TELL ME!!)

Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi

* * *

'-sigh- I guess I won't know the other teams…oh well' Sakura thought and looked over to Naruto 'Hmmm….. I already know Naruto-kun's the Kyuubi from the whiskers…but…does he?...damn it…this might be harder then I thought' Sakura was now getting mad at herself because she was thinking such foolish thoughts. Sakura then took out a Kunai and stabbed her hand. 'Don't think so damn foolish Sakura!!' Sakura thought to herself and licked the hole that was now imbedded into her hand and raised it.

"-fake cough-" Sakura..Err..fake coughed --' to get Iruka's attention

"Huh? Oh! Yes Sakura-chan?" Iruka said now looking at Sakura

"May I go to the nurse or something..I'm afraid I just stabbed myself." Sakura said showing the hole to the whole class who was in front and turned. She was also showing the hole to Iruka who looked like he was about to puke.

"Hai…Go on.." Iruka said grossed out because there was blood running down her arm in a fountain way and the whole showed a little part of her bone.

"…" Sakura just 'poofed' out of the room, not giving a shit, and went to her house to patch up her wound. She never thought about training in medical..but it looks like she's going to have to '-sigh- This sucks..oh well..I'm going to have to find someone to help me with it' Sakura always thought. Anyway…Sakura was now at her house and was now patching up her hand when someone came in through her window.

"Long Time no see Ita-kun" Sakura said with her back towards the window and was emotionless at the moment. Itachi came up to her and kissed her on the lips

"Same Sakura-chan..now what did you do to your hand?" Itachi asked now looking at her hand

"I was thinking foolish and I stabbed myself" Sakura said now looking into his Sharingan eyes

"-sigh- That was foolish Sakura-chan..you know you shouldn't do that" Sakura just shrugged

"At least it got me to stop thinking about it" Sakura said now smirking.

"So…Do you have anything for me?" Itachi asked now watching Sakura from her bed. Itachi had gotten up and went and sat on the bed while Sakura was now finished with bandaging her wound and was now looking out the window with her ass towards Itachi. But she didn't mind at all.

"-sigh- Sorry Itachi-kun..I don't…but I do have some good news…I'm on the same team with Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun" Sakura said while smirking out the window.

"I really wish you would stop calling every boy you meet with the suffix of –kun" Itachi said sighing.

Sakura walked over to Itachi crawled on the bed and leaned over his back with her arms draped over his shoulders and was rubbing his muscled chest so she was by his right ear and said "You know I do it out of habit…" Sakura said making Itachi shiver a little bit and Sakura just giggled at the shiver and kissed his cheek

"You know that annoys me Sakura-chan" Itachi said looking at her from the corner of his eye and smirked when Sakura said

"I know…I just love it when you shiver though" Sakura said smirking and acted like she was surprised when Itachi pushed her down on the bed and said

"And you suck at acting." Itachi said smirking at her

"Eh? Well you've just known me longer" Sakura said in a fake pout and then leaned up so she was by his ear "Ita-kun" Sakura said then nipped his earlobe and smirked when he shivered.

Itachi bent down to her ear and said "Saku-chan" then licked her ear shell making her shiver with pleasure. Itachi chuckled because she was right…it was fun…(she never said that directly..but he knew what she ment!). He then captured her lips in his and they shared a long-passionate kiss. Itachi decided to try something else and slid his hand up her shirt making her gasp which gave him room to plunge his tongue into her mouth and explore every place he could find. After 5 minutes they had to break the kiss to breathe. That was their first full-out make-out!!..ok anyway!

"Alright well I'm going to go ahead back to the base a report to Leader-sama before he kills me for not being there and telling him what happened on the mission right after it was completed" Itachi said getting up but was pulled back up to Sakura by..well…Sakura and she kissed him and they had another Make-out session but this one didn't last as long as they had hoped. Itachi broke the kiss and got off Sakura.

"Love you Ita-kun!" Sakura said giving him a hug (Awww!! 3)

"I love you to Saku-chan" Itachi said then kissed her earlobe and left out the window.

"-sigh- Well then..I might as well get back to the gay Academy" Sakura said and got ready and went back to the Academy where they were currently getting their Head Bands.

* * *

-Akatsuki Base! (ZOMG!)-

Itachi was currently inside Leader/Pein's Office!

"Leader-sama Here are the Mission results" Itachi said (I GOT CONFUSED!! DON'T BLAME ME!!) and passed him the scroll. Pein opened the scroll and read it

"Good..and anything from your little spy?" Pein asked him and his left eye brow raised showing interest

"No..but she is on the Team of the Kyuubi" Itachi said

"Ahhh…I see..this will make things much easier. Itachi I want you to go back there once every month and see what she has gotten on the Kyuubi." Pein said

"Hai Leader-sama" Itachi then turned around and headed for the door but he heard what the Leader said

"Did you have fun with you little spy Itachi-san?" Pein/Leader loved to tease Itachi about it and always got the same answer

"Hn" Then Itachi walked out the door.

"So how's the Spy doing? When will we all get to meet her?" Itachi's partner, Kisame, asked Itachi

"She is fine…and you'll see her in a few year's when she's also a Member" Itachi said then went to his room to think about his Cherry Blossom.

"Ah…wait…WHAT?!" Kisame then ran to the kitchen where the rest of the member's were eating food were. Kisame finally got there and said

"Guess what?!" Kisame was hyper now and was REALLY wanting to see her

"What, un?" Deidara asked

"Itachi's Spy is going to come in a few years and she's going to be a member!!" Kisame practically yelled

"REALLY, un?!" Deidara was now standing up

"Yep!" Deidara and Kisame were holding hands and were jumping in the air and soon Tobi joined in and they all hit head's at one point in the jumping and they all fell to the ground

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH damn you guys are good fucking entertainment!" Hidan said now laughing at them

"Amusing, yes. Smart, no." Sasori said..Ouch…..harsh man!!

"Sasori-Danna!!" Deidara pouted but it just went ignored by Sasori

"Baka" Sasori breathed

"Hn" Itachi said and walked in and got an apple then left

"Err..that was weird" Deidara said

"Yep" Kisame said and everyone who was still there had a sweat-drop. It was only Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara

-Academy with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto waiting for Kakashi!-

* * *

"I still don't see why Iruka-sensei put me with you!" Sasuke yelled to Sakura

"Stop your pouting you baby!" Sakura yelled back to him

"Hn" Sasuke said and fell asleep on the desk

'-sigh- Finally!' Sakura thought 'Now then…just to learn more about Naruto!' Sakura thought "Hey Naruto-kun!!" Sakura said

"Yes Saku-" The door banged open to show Kakashi

"Sorry I'm late I got lost of the road of life!" Kakashi said

"Uh-huh…can we get this over with" Sakura said rubbing her temples

"Well then…fine..meet me on the roof" Kakashi then 'poofed' up to the roof to wait for them

"-sigh-" Sakura walked up to the sleeping Sasuke and whispered in his ear

"Think of water Sasuke-kun" Sakura said then giggled when he scrunched his face up

"Go away Mommy!" Sasuke said/mumbled.

Sakura went over to Sasuke and whispered in his ear: "Sorry…she's dead…and I'm one of the ones who killed her!" Sakura said and blocked a punch from Sasuke "Well then..I should of just tried that first!" Sakura said

"Shut up! Don't talk to me!" Sasuke said then flipped her off then got up and walked up to the roof

"Well then!" Sakura said acting hurt then went to the window and walked up the wall with chakra which surprised Sasuke and Kakashi to no end!

"How did you-" Kakashi started then shook his head and started to read. Then Naruto came running and I sighed

'Well I already know one thing…he's an idiot!' Sakura thought with a sweat-drop

'**Cha! I totally agree' **Inner Sakura raged

'-sigh- Didn't I get rid of you before Itachi-kun and I killed the Uchiha's?' Sakura thought with another sweat-drop

'**Nope!!' **Inner Sakura said punching the air

'Damn.' Sakura thought

"Is she ok?" Naruto asked and Sasuke had an evil glint in his eyes that was saying 'Now-Is-My-Time-To-Kill-Her/Him' "SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled

"Hn" Sasuke finally said noticing that Sakura barely said it..but she did.

"Anyway! Say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams" Kakashi said "Blonde…why don't you go first" Kakashi said meaning Naruto

"ALRIGHT!! My name is Naruto Uzamaki I like ramen and being a ninja! I dislike people who kill and people who try to hurt my friends! My hobbies are…hmm…eating ramen!! And my dream..is to become the greatest Hokage!!" Naruto yelled

'-sigh- he really will be like Minato-sensei' Kakashi thought (IT WAS A SPOILER..SORRY PEOPLEZ!!) "Alrighty then….emo kid..it's your turn" Sasuke glared dagger's at Kakashi

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha…I don't have many likes or dislikes…and my hobbies are training and my dream is to resurrect my clan…and kill a certain couple." Sasuke said the last part glaring at Sakura who just looked back at him bored

'Hm..He must be talking about Itachi but…who's the other person..and..why is he glaring like that at Sakura?' Kakashi thought "Alright pinky…your turn" Kakashi said bored

"(1) Call me pinky again…and I'll kill you" Sakura said and Kakashi's eyes widened a little bit before going emotionless again "Anyway..my name is Sakura Haruno and like Sasuke I don't have many likes or dislikes. I don't have any hobbies except for training and I don't have a dream…only to live…I guess would be a good one?" Sakura said bored and emotionless.

"Alright" Kakashi snapped the gay book shut (Kakashi: HEY!! Me: get over it!) "Meet me tomorrow at Training Ground 3…oh and..don't eat..or you'll puke!" Kakashi then said "Ja! (See Ya!)" And 'poofed' off…as well as Sakura

* * *

-Where Sakura is-

"Oh well looky at what we have here?" a man said elbowing his FAT friend in the stomach

"Hm?" the fat man looked at me and smirked "Ohh…is the little girl lost?" the fat man asked in a innocent

"Ok…even I don't suck that bad…" Sakura said with a sweat-drop

"What?" they both said confused leaving a spot for Sakura to attack

"You shouldn't leave you backs open" Sakura said behind them with a evil smirk on

"W-W-what the?" the skinny man asked

"Say hello to the Uchiha's for me…I'm sure they will remember me!" Sakura said before killing them and practically bathing in their blood with an evil smirk still on her face. She then 'poofed' home

"-sigh- I already miss killing so much" Sakura said while walking into the bathroom with some night clothes and everything else (I'm to tired….and bored --')

Sakura then stripped off all her clothes then walked into the shower after it got to her favorite temperature.

"I wonder how many I've killed so far in my life" Sakura sighed "Probably enough to last a while…oh well..I need more" Sakura said then stepped out of the shower and got changed and everything else (like brush her teeth!)

"Still talk to yourself, Eh?" someone said in Sakura's ear

"…" Sakura just stayed quiet "I swear to god if you don-" Sakura turned around to see Itachi and another man but he had…Err…blue..skin?? "What the fuck?!" Sakura said staring at Kisame

"-sigh- Don't stare Sakura-chan" Itachi said

"Sorry but…..what the fuck? is that a birth defect or…are you just part fish?" Sakura asked Kisame

Kisame started to laugh "I never really figured that out Pinky" Sakura glared and Itachi just sighed

"Sakura-chan" Itachi called and Sakura turned to him

"Hmm?" Sakura asked/said

"Anything?" Itachi asked totally bored

"-sigh- I've only learned one thing..the guy…is a totally stupid" Sakura said in a bored tone 'I'm sooo going to kill Kisame next time we meet' Sakura thought bitterly

"HAHAHAHAH That was funny" Kisame said and Sakura sweat-dropped with Itachi just sighed…again.

"I'm bored" Sakura stated

"Soo…I'm going to go ahead and say it…..You fuck Itachi?" Kisame asked totally un-knowing the dangerous water's he just went into

"If I were you..I would run" Itachi said with concern in his eyes looking at Sakura who had blood lust in her eye's

"Tee-Hee like I said to the other guys…Watch your back!" Sakura said ready to kill him but Itachi dived for Kisame and grabbed her off of him "Come on!! Just let me kill him!! It'll only hurt for a minute…maybe an hour..but other then that…" Sakura was just traveled off and calmed down

"Now that chick..is scary" Kisame said "I'll be sure to tell the boys back at the base" Kisame said with a sweat-drop

"Hn" Itachi and Sakura both said

"Oh and Fishy-chan" Sakura called "Say that I fuck Itachi again…and I won't hold back on my blood lust" Sakura said with slight blood lust in her eyes

"-sigh- We'll go ahead and go…or at least Kisame-san will" Itachi said now sitting on the bed with Sakura on his lap and both were glaring at Kisame…

'If looks could kill…then I'd be in H-O-T-T water's at the moment!' Kisame thought "Err…I'll just..wait outside" Kisame said before walking outside

"Why didn't you let me kill him?" Sakura asked pouting

"Because…I don't want a different partner….plus you would probably have to go ahead and leave here..but we still need you down here" Itachi said and finished with a sigh

"Err..please excuse me Itachi-kun..I'm just going to go and get some fish" Sakura said trying to get up but Itachi shoved her on the bed and hovered over her with his elbows on the mattress and had an arm on each side of her

"No" Itachi said before crashing his lips to Sakura's and they shared a full-out Make-out session and a Kisame went un-noticed and took some pictures

'I'm sooo showing these to the boys!!' Kisame thought

"Show those pictures to anyone…and I'll find you…and slash you till the only thing left of your body is you muscles" Sakura threatened Kisame from behind him while she was still making out with Itachi (the clone was the one with Kisame)

"Err…I'll just..be…going..ITACHI-SAN!!" Kisame called

"-sigh- Now what are you doing?" Itachi asked Sakura

"Err….nothing" Sakura said sweetly

"what are you doing?" Itachi asked again..but more sternly

"-sigh- fine! I caught Kisame taking pictures of us making out…and I threatened him that if he showed anyone the pictures then I would slash his body till the only thing left was the muscles" Sakura said sheepishly.

"-sigh- You really need to run now Kisame" Itachi said with his Sharingan flaring

"Err…this time..I'll take your advise on that!" Kisame then ran…but not without taking a picture of Sakura to show to the boys

"-sigh- I love you Ita-kun" Sakura said and kissed him deeply then he broke it after a minute…or two

"I love you to Saku-chan" Itachi then kissed her cheek and went after Kisame

"Hmm…his name was Kisame, Eh?" Sakura looked down and noticed a picture

"Hmm..what's this?" Sakura asked and picked it up and it turned out to be a picture of a fish with a heart around it "Oh…My…God!! It's a picture of…Kisame's crush…Err…a fish!!" Sakura said then busted out laughing

"-exhales- Wow..that was a nice laugh" Sakura said then went to bed and fell asleep dreaming about the Uchiha Massacre!!

* * *

A/N…I'm bout to fall asleep..so..NIGHT PEOPLEZ!! Oh and...I really don't care about Reviews on this one...I'll just upload one when I finish it!! ...but...reviews would be nice!! ok well!

Ja Ne!!


	3. Training With KakashiSensei!

* * *

A/N HERE WE GO!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO…SO STOP ASKING!! D YOUR JUST MAKING IT WORSE –cries in my emo corner-

Sasuke: GET OUT OF MY EMO CORNER –shoves me out of the corner-

Me: BITE ME!! -Orochimaru bites me- WTF?!

Orochimaru: Ku Ku Ku Ku I just bit you like you said

Me: THAT'S ONLY A SAYING TEME!!

Orochimaru: Well maybe you shouldn't say things you don't mean!

Me: You're an idiot Oro-chan

Orochimaru: DON'T CALL ME THAT

Me: Alright…Oro-chan

Orochimaru: GAH!! –walks away-

Me: -starts singing- When you walk away you don't hear me say pleeeaassee oohh baby!! Lmao..I had to do that 3 ok..so …HERE'S LE STORY 3

* * *

Chapter: 2

'-sigh- Today we have to go and meet Kakashi-sensei…to…do…something like a test…damn him..I should've already killed him –sigh- This sucks' Sakura thought getting ready for the day

'Poof!' Sakura just 'poofed' herself to the training grounds

"Hmm? Anyone else here –no answer- Alrighty then!!" Sakura said then got on one of the three poles…thingy…and sat Indian-Style on the top of it and meditated…Err…right! Anyway…and she waited for about 2 hours before someone showed up

"Hn" Can you guess? Right! It was Sasuke! (Sasuke said ignoring Sakura)

"Awww Are you still ignoring me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked faking a pout

"Stop the fake shit!" Sasuke said getting ticked off

"Well then…You've been around me longer so only you and Itachi-kun know that I fake my emotions!" Sakura said now behind Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke said and went to train

"What ever" Sakura said going back to the training but she had already known that someone was watching "You can come out now" Sakura said

"Hn?" Sasuke said and turned around only to not only see Sakura but Hayate

"You know of Itachi? And…Itachi..-kun?!" Hayate asked

"-chuckles- I betcha Sasuke-kun never told, Eh?" Sakura said now looking at Sasuke

"Don't you dare Sakura!!" Sasuke said

"Dare what?" Hayate said. And while Sasuke said 'Don't you dare Sakura!!' Sakura was slipping out her two swords from her back that she had tied in an 'x' on the back. She was still in training with them…but she could use the elements in them. Makai could only use ice and Joukai could only use lightning

"See these swords?" Sakura asked while she was pushing her chakra into the swords making Joukai crackle with Lightning and Makai 'flaring' with Ice "The one with Lightning's name is Joukai or Heaven..while the Ice's one..is named Makai." Sakura said pointing them at Hayate's head

"And your tell me this…because?" Hayate said getting out his own sword

"Because…you'll have the same fate as the Uchiha's did when I killed them…well half of them…Itachi-kun killed half of them" Sakura said "Now then…go and say hello to the Uchiha's!!" Sakura said then stabbed Hayate…or what she thought was Hayate.

'Poof' it was a clone

"Hey! It's a challenge now!!" Sakura said

"Sakura stop!!" Sasuke said and charged at Sakura

"No" Sakura then punched Sasuke in the face which popped him up on the other side of the training grounds "Now then…FOUND YOU!" Sakura said then ran to Hayate "You aren't getting away from me…I'm going to kill you now!" Sakura said then said "Katon!" Then Joukai spit out fire which was black like the Sharingan's 'Goddess of the Sun' or w/e it called (I CAN'T REMEMBER THE JAPANESE NAME!!) and it surrounded Hayate

"What in the world!!" Hayate said then the fire got closer to him and it 'divarioud' him

"Yay! What a nice way to die..Ne Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was witnessing all this

"Why do you only kill?!" Sasuke asked getting ready to fight

"Because..we are shinobi..that is what we do!" Sakura said, behind his back, before knocking Sasuke out

* * *

-Training Ground-

"Sasuke-teme!! Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Sakura said busting out of the bushes with Sasuke

"What happened with Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked

"Oh him? We were sparring and I think I went a little over board!" Sakura said rubbing her neck like she was nervous

"Well then..anyway!"

'Poof!' Kakashi just came "Hey gu- wait..Sakura..why is Sasuke unconscious"

"Err..we were having a sparring match for some training..and I Err…accidentally went over board!" Sakura said nervously

"Uh-huh..right..anyway..well we are goin- wait..wake him up Sakura..we need him if we are going to do this" Kakashi said reading his book

"-sigh- Alright!" Sakura called and slapped Sasuke.

"Mmmm What do you want?!" Sasuke barked to Sakura

"Just waking you up" Sakura said with a fake smile

"I really wish you wouldn't do that!" Sasuke yelled to Sakura

"Do what?" Kakashi asked

"Err..nothing…nevermind" Sasuke said looking downcast.

"Err..alright then! Anyway…we are having a test" Kakashi said now that his book was closed

"Wait! We already had a test in the Ninja Academy! So why do we need to take another test?!" Naruto asked

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura hissed

"Err…nevermind" Naruto said scared of Sakura

"Anyway…-holds up two bells- I want you to get these two bells from me before sun down..which means you have about 8 hours to get them…any questions?" Kakashi said then asked to Team 7

"Err..no" Naruto said cowering from fear of Sakura

"Nope!" Sakura said

"Yea….why is there only two bells? What's the catch?" Sasuke asked

"Hmm….There are only two bells because…only 9 Gennin's will pass and whoever fails….-gets a flash light out and everything goes dark but Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi then 

he flips on the flashlight scaring the shit out of Naruto- Goes back to the Academy –flips the flashlight out then everything comes back-" Kakashi said then went back to being bored

"Err…alrighty then!" Sakura said with a sweat-drop

"Err…alright then…that answer's my questions" Sasuke said with a sweat-drop

"AHHHH THAT WAS SCARY!!" Naruto said hugging Sakura.

"Get.Off.Of.Me.Or.Die" Sakura hissed between her clutched teeth and letting out a strong aura around herself lifting up her hair and making it flow in the wind and flare everywhere

"Err….AHHHH" Naruto went and hid behind Sasuke who was also scared but was to stupid to know it (**Sasuke: HEY!! **Me: Shut your face or I'll make Sakura do it for me…Err..You ..watever! **Sasuke:….** Me: thought so!)

"Err…anyway!" Sakura said now calmed down

"Ok anyway….START!" Kakashi said and Sakura stayed still while Sasuke and Naruto went somewhere

"-sigh- I'll have to find them" Sakura said and went to work on finding Sasuke first

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said/yelled/whispered

'Well then…She'll make the best' Kakashi thought with a sweat-drop.

'Hmm..he really needs help on covering his chakra' Sakura thought then looked straight up at Kakashi from the corner of her eyes

'Eek!! Did she find me?' Kakashi thought as he looked closer into her eyes

"If I can find you Kakashi-sensei…then I'm going to guess that either you need help on concealing your chakra…or I've just gotten better at it" Sakura said still looking at Kakashi

"I know I don't need help concealing my chakra…so I'm just going to say…You've gotten better at it!" Kakashi said then 'WHOOSHED' away with the wind and some leaves

"Alrighty then…hmm…" Sakura said and looked for Sasuke some more by sitting down and concentrating on finding his chakra signature.

"Found you!" Sakura said snapping her eyes open and going to where she sensed him "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said to Sasuke once she was there with him

"What do you want?!" Sasuke hissed at Sakura

"This test is based on team work….even though this is probably impossible….anyway…I need someone to distract him so I can get the two bells then I'll give one to you" Sakura said smirking at her own plan

"No…find the dobe" Sasuke said starting to walk off

"-sigh- You are still the little Sasuke who used to call me Sakura-Onee-Chan" Sakura said looking at his stopped figure with soft eyes

"Yea well….people change…and so did I when you and your 'Itachi-kun' killed the Uchiha's" Sasuke then just 'zoomed' somewhere

"Eh? Oh well" Sakura said shrugging and went to find Naruto

* * *

-To Naruto!-

"Hmm?" Naruto said..Err..sort of..anyway at the bells that were under the tree "Tee-Hee this will surly make Sakura-chan like me!!" Naruto said then went under the tree to get the bells "Gah!!" Naruto yelled when he was suddenly hanging upside down.

"-sigh- Naruto-kun…your never going to make a good ninja…but..I have an idea to get Kakashi" Sakura said while cutting the ropes to get Naruto down and when she did cut all the ropes and he started to fall he fell into Sakura's arms

"Emm" Naruto said while blushing at Sakura who was doing nothing

"-sigh- I need you –puts Naruto down- to help me with my plan" Sakura said "Alright here's what we need to do" Sakura said to Naruto then started to whisper in Naruto's ear

"Believe It!!" Naruto then ran in search of Kakashi and Sakura was behind him with most of her chakra concealed.

* * *

-With Kakashi-

'-sigh- I guess I'm just going to get done with this book before they even find me' Kakashi thought with disappointment.

"Haaa!!" Naruto said a battle cry as he came to Kakashi with a Kunai in each hand.

"Nani?" Kakashi said slightly looking up over his book at the ninja who was in the air ready to attack him with two Kunai's "Are you really this stupid Naruto?" Kakashi said as he just side stepped Naruto

"No…but you are!!" some one said behind Kakashi

"Huh?!" Kakashi went to turn around but found only two swords under his neck "What in the world?!" Kakashi asked and his book fell to the ground

"Tee-Hee Kakashi-sensei…meet Makai and Joukai!" Sakura said holding up her swords in his face so he could see them but then she put the swords back down on his throat

"Makai…Joukai?" Kakashi was confused

"Hai…They are special swords to!! Someone very special gave them to me!" Sakura said cheerfully…and it wasn't fake….scary!

"Uh-huh..right..anywa-" Kakashi got cut off by the swords starting to cut into his skin "What are you?" Kakashi started

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei! NARUTO!!" Sakura said then yelled and Naruto grabbed the bells before Kakashi could even relieze what was going on. Before he knew it…he was looking at a smiling Naruto and a smirking Sakura both holding up a bell. And a Sasuke in the background glaring at the two of them

"Man…you guys are mean…you all three pass!!" Kakashi said and Naruto and Sakura were starting to jump up and down because they were so happy. "But Sasuke" Kakashi said with a sweat-drop "Where were you?" Kakashi asked Sasuke with another sweat-drop

"Err…I was…asleep" Sasuke said with a sweat-drop as well

"-sigh- Next time…don't be lazy" Kakashi said with a Err (--') sigh

"Hn" Sasuke said and tried to walk off but Kakashi 'poofed' in front of him and grabbed him and tied him to a pole..or the middle pole that Sakura was meditating on.

"Kuso(damn)" Sasuke mumbled because his stomach was rumbling and Sakura was swinging her food in Sasuke's face

"I know you want it Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura said placing the food by Sasuke's face

'MUNCH' Sasuke had took a bite

"Hey!! That was- nevermind" Sasuke smirked happily because his stomach had gotten some food but

'GROWL'

"DAMN YOU ALL!!" Sasuke yelled to the heavens

"Tee-Hee We all love you to!!" Sakura said and pinched his cheek like an old woman does to a baby or something

"Ow!! Don't do that! God! I told you that a LOONNGG time ago!!" Sasuke yelled/barked to Sakura

"You two knew each other a long time ago?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke and Sakura nodded "We have time for a little story" Kakashi said and put his book away

"-sigh- do we have to?!" Sasuke and Sakura asked at the same time

"Yes!" Naruto yelled

"Fine!!" Sakura threw her hands up in the air and started "When I was littler about…Hm..5 years old-"

* * *

-FLASHBACK!!-

_Sakura was walking in the village to visit Ino her best friend_

"_Hey look who it is!!" a kid yelled to their other friends_

"_Nani?" Sakura said and turned around. But when she turned around she went wide-eyed then ran but the kids all ran after her yelling 'I'm going to pull her hair!' or 'Look at her forehead!!' or even 'Come back here!! All we want to do it "play" with you!!' but Sakura just kept running until she tripped on something and the kids all caught up and started to kick her._

"_Hey you kids! What are you doing?" a man asked from down the ally way. His figure was all black so you couldn't see anything about his face but you could see that his hair was about shoulder blade length and the fact that he was about 4 or 5 years older then her!_

"_I-I-Itachi-kun!!" The girls of the group said and had hearts floating all around them. Sakura just backed away to the back of the Ally Way. _

"…" _Itachi walked forward and went towards Sakura. When he finally got to her from all the girls crowding him and clinging onto him. _

"_S-S-Stay away from me!!" Sakura said looking scared to death by Itachi._

"_It's alright…I'm not going to hurt you." Itachi said with his onyx eye's that were showing softness in them. Itachi slowly reached out his hand for Sakura to take. Sakura slowly inched up her hand to Itachi's and was looking at his face just waiting for something to happen._

"…" _Sakura reached up and grabbed his hand and he yanked her up and held her in his arms. And Sakura and the rest of the people who were in the Ally Way all gasped._

"_-chuckles- Come on…I'm going to take you to my Okaa-san…She'll help you out alright?" Itachi asked and picked her up bridal style after she gave a nod of 'Ok' then he sped off to his house_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_-Uchiha Compound before Massacre 3-_

"_Okaa-san!!" Itachi called over Sakura's now sleeping body_

"_Itachi-kun!" Mikoto went to hug Itachi but noticed something in his arms "Who's that?" She asked pointing to Sakura_

"_I don't know her name yet…but she doesn't seem to be able to trust people very much and she was being abused by some kids in a Ally way" Itachi said with sympathy in his eyes and looking down to Sakura_

_Mikoto gasped and took the girl then took her into a guest room and got her all fixed up and laid her on the bed to get some rest. Itachi and Mikoto stayed in the room while Sakura slept._

"_Itachi-kun…why don't you go and wait for Sasuke-kun down stairs…and I'll keep watch over her." Mikoto said and Itachi nodded and went to wait for his 'baby' brother_

_Itachi was thinking of Sakura on the couch when he hurt the door open and walked over to Sasuke_

"_Hello Sasuke-kun" Itachi said looking down at his brother_

"_Hey Itachi-Nii-San!!" Sasuke said giving Itachi a hug…he was more like hugging Itachi's legs --..anyway!_

"_Sasuke-kun…come up stairs for a minute" Itachi said walking up stairs with Sasuke following him_

"_Alright!" Sasuke then ran to be beside him. They went up the stairs and to Sakura's guest room. They walked in and Sasuke gasped_

"_Do you know her?" Itachi asked Sasuke_

"_Hai!" Sasuke said and looking up at Itachi "She's in my Academy class!! She's almost as smart as me! She the next smartest kid in our class!!" Sasuke said then looked over to Mikoto and he ran over to her and jumped in her lap. She hugged him nearly to death!_

"_Mmm" Sakura said turning in the bed 'Last thing I remember is…being held by a boy about 4 or 5 year's older then me…not in a bed…maybe I'm in a hospital bed again.' Sakura thought then sat up and rubbed her eyes to see the boy that carried her in the door way, a woman in a chair holding Sasuke_

"_Where am I?" Sakura asked looking around the room_

"_Your at the Uchiha Compound, Honey!" Mikoto said and put Sasuke down. She then ran over to Sakura and sat on the bed in front of her._

"_Uchiha…Compound" Sakura then got startled when Sasuke ran and jumped on the bed beside Sakura, who jumped a little bit._

"_A little jumpy are we?" The older boy asked_

"_Oh that's right!! I'm going to guess that you don't know me or Itachi-kun! My name is Uchiha Mikoto and his name –points to Itachi- is Uchiha Itachi and he is my son! So is Sasuke…they are my two sons and Itachi is the oldest one by four years!" Mikoto said cheerfully….which kindof freaked out Itachi_

"_Okaa-san….Your starting to scare me" Sasuke said over behind Itachi. Itachi just chuckled at Sasuke because he was scared of his own mother_

"_Tee-Hee…sorry Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto said sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head nervously._

_Sakura then started to laugh and Mikoto laughed along with her._

"_Come on Sasuke-kun.." Itachi started in a sigh "Let's go and start dinner" Itachi finished. 'Man! I hate having to cook.' Itachi then thought and left the room_

"_Alright!!" Sasuke said then jumped off the bed and ran to Itachi then they just walked off._

"_Ok so…What's your name? We never did get your name" Mikoto said_

"_Oh…my name is Haruno Sakura" Sakura said now smiling 'Maybe I can live here!! I like it here!!' Sakura thought _

"_Where do you live Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked and Sakura's face fell…meaning she was sad_

"_I…don't know….they left me a few years ago…." Sakura said and she started to cry_

"_Oh my goodness!" Mikoto hugged Sakura and let her cry on her shoulder. "I have an idea!" Sakura looked up at Mikoto with teary eyes and tilted her head to the right "Why don't you live with us! I'm sure Fugaku-kun won't mind at all!" Mikoto said_

"_Alright!" Sakura said now happy but still had tears in her eyes _

"_Come on Sakura-chan, let's go and get dinner alright?" Sakura nodded her head and got out of bed and followed Mikoto, after she got off the bed, to the kitchen._

"_Itachi-kun…Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry for not saying my name first…but my name is Haruno Sakura" Sakura said with a smile. _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

* * *

"So…you even knew Itachi before the Uchiha Massacre?" Kakashi asked

"Hai…" Sakura said then her face fell

"They even fell in love" Sasuke finished in a bitter tone

"…WHAT?!" Kakashi yelled so practicly the whole village heard him

* * *

-Hokage's Office-

"What in the world was that?" The Hokage asked. Then he just shrugged his shoulder's and continued on the 'damn' paper work..as he always put it!

* * *

-Back with Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi!-

"Yea" Sakura said casting a shadow over her eyes

"Then what happened?!" Naruto asked completely into the story

"Nothing…on the day of the Massacre…he knocked me out and left" Sakura said then she let a fake tear come from her eyes 'I know Sasuke-kun knows better…but I just hope he doesn't tell them…I still have to get information to Ita-kun' Sakura thought then whipped away her tear.

"Oh…were sorry Sakura-chan" Kakashi said and went over to her and patted her back.

"It's alright" Sakura said "Well…I'm going home" Sakura said then 'poofed' out of there back to her house with only Cherry Blossom's in her place

"She seemed depressed" Naruto said looking worried

"Hn" Sasuke said then walked away 'I don't know what all happened between them….but I'm going to kill them soon….but first…I'll let Sakura get stronger…I know I could already kill her…but…I want a…_challenge' _then he 'poofed' off with a smirk on his face!

* * *

A/N Oh how wrong you are Sasuke! She is just the opposite!! Ok..anyway..How did you all like this chapter? I thought it was..ok..I guess…but I could do better…well…

Ja Ne!


	4. Mission! Zabuza!

**A/N I kind of left you all with a cliffhanger didn't I? Oh well lmao…shall we go ahead? YES!**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own Naruto! T.T**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

4 Months later after A LOT of D-Ranked Missions --'

"Come on!! I'm tired of just these D-Ranked mission! Let us go on at least a C-Ranked Mission!! I think we deserve it!" Naruto argued with the Hokage

"Shut up Naruto" Kakashi said 'This is soo going on my ass' Kakashi thought with a sweat-drop

"But Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto argued now turned towards Kakashi

"I agree with Narut….I mean we need to earn it and all, but I think we earn it." Sakura said emotionless

"Is that right?" a man at the table said sarcastically

"Do you doubt my judgment?" Sakura asked now behind the man

"Err…n-n-no" The man stuttered with wide-eyes

"-sigh- Fine…come on in!!" Said the Hokage (Sarutobi..I just like to say 'The Hokage!') –fake cough- anyway! A man came in with a sake bottle and he was having to lean on the wall because he was..drunk

"These are the runts that are going to be protecting me?! I'll be killed when we first take a step out of Konoha!!" the man said

"And I'll be sure I'm the one who killed you" Sakura said looking at him with blood lust in his eyes

"Err…I'll shut up!" the man said "But..-Sakura glared at him- Err..my name is Tazuna..and your going to be protecting me so I can finish my bridge in the Village hidden of the Waterfall" Tazuna finished then backed away to Kakashi to get away from Sakura

"I don't bite…hard" Sakura said then chuckled darkly when Tazuna went and hid behind Kakashi

"Help..me" Tazuna whispered to Kakashi

"She doesn't hurt anyone..unless she's suppose to" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head nervously

'Hee…tell that to the Uchiha's that I killed' Sakura thought then chuckled

"Sakura-chan…why'd you just chuckle darkly?" Naruto asked completely oblivious to the aura Sakura was giving off for just a second

"Err….I thought of a good way to kill?" Sakura said/asked

"Err…alrighty then!" Naruto just turned and walked behind Sasuke where he hid….behind Sasuke

"Hn…dobe" Sasuke said

"Shut up! Sakura-chan scares me" Sakura was giving them the side-way glare…which means that she was glaring at them from the corner of her eye

"Err…I'll agree on that" Sasuke said remembering the Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke shook with fear and anger and Sakura smirked when he shook

'Seeing fear always makes me want to kill…-sigh- I can't wait till I join Akatsuki with Ita-kun!' Sakura thought with a dreamy look on her face

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled in Sakura face "Saku-" right before Naruto could say 'ra-chan' Sakura punched him in the face and he went flying into the wall "Ra-chan!" Naruto finished faintly

"-sigh- Sorry…I was thinking..and my senses kicked in" Sakura said with a shrug

"Err…alright then…Your mission is a C-Ranked one. And the mission is just as Tazuna-san has told you. You will be protecting him until he finishes the bridge he is building. Ja Ne! See you when you get back!" Sarutobi said and Team 7 and Tazuna went out and got ready. (I'm to lazy at the moment --)

* * *

-Sakura's House-

"Hmmm I need this" Sakura was packing all the necessities.

* * *

-5 Minute's Later-

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Sakura whispered (We are going to call the clone of Sakura Saku2 'kay?)

"Alright I want you to stay here and if Ita-kun comes then tell him that I'm on a mission with Team 7 and if he wants to then he can wait for me or come and look for me…oh and if he comes to look for me..then tell him that I'm going to the Waterfall Village" Sakura (the original) said

"Hai!" Saku2 said "And I think that was the longest thing you've ever said!" Saku2 added

"If I didn't need you…then I would kill you" Sakura said holding herself back "-sigh- I need to go..and remember what all I told you to tell him!" Sakura said before 'poofing' out to the Konoha Gates

"Now then…FOOD!" Saku2 said…Err..I mean screamed -- then went to the fridge to eat

* * *

-With Sakura at the Konoha Gates-

"Damn her" Sakura said under her breathe.

"Damn who?" Naruto asked popping out of nowhere scaring Sakura…but she didn't show it

"I made a clone to look after my apartment…but…she's making a pig out of herself –sigh- too bad I need her to stay there" Sakura said playing with a Kunai and then threw it and it went right by Naruto scratched his face then Sasuke caught it "Well…look who's good with Kunai's! Last time I remember it..you were asking me and Itachi to help you with Kunai Training" Sakura said smirking when Sasuke threw the Kunai back at her but she caught it.

"Err…I'll just..move..now" Naruto said then moved cause now he had two scratches on his face

"Err..oh yea…I forgot about Naruto…sorry Naruto-kun!" Sakura called over to Naruto

"Hn" Sasuke said and went and sat on the trunk of a tree

"Yo!" Kakashi said with Tazuna

"Hey." Tazuna said

"Can we go now?" Sakura said

"Yea. Yea. Yea." Kakashi said flicking his wrist as he said 'Yea.' Then they all started to walk off

'Hmm….that has got to be one of the worse genjutsu's I've ever seen' Sakura thought then took out her Joukai with out anyone noticing then made it turn to ice then froze the puddle and heard grunts

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Sakura laughed "-exhale- That was funny" Sakura said

"…" Everyone was staring at her with squinted eyes

"What?" Sakura said then changed Katana's…or putting back Joukai and bringing out Makai(ZOMG IT'S GETTING SO HARD TO REMEMBER THEIR NAME T.T). Sakura then make Makai crackle with lightning

"MMFMM!!" the people in the Genjutsu said while they were being electrocuted

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sakura laughed after the Genjutsu wore off two show two shinobi lying on top of each other passed out "Ok…I'm calm…anyway Can I kill them?!" Sakura asked wanting blood

"Err…no" Kakashi said with a sweat-drop

"Damn you" Sakura said and put up her Katanas up.

"-sigh- You seriously need help Sakura-Onee-Chan" Sasuke mumbled and Sakura was about to flip out because he said it unconsciously

"You haven't called me that in…years" Sakura said said after hugging him from behind and Kakashi, Naruto, and Tazuna were either wide eyed because their Sakura-chan was hugging another boy(Naruto), from the 'couple'(Tazuna), or they were reading a perverted part in the book (Kakashi . of course!).

"Called you what?" Sasuke asked nervously while looking around looking for something to use to attack her...or something

"Sakura-Onee-Chan" Sakura said with care in her eyes. She really did miss the day's when he called her 'Sakura-Onee-Chan' while she clung onto Itachi.

"Err….I…Erm…uhh..look! A bunny Rabbit!" Sasuke said pointing to nowhere but a bunny did come out and he sweat-dropped

"Hahahahahaha now that was funny" Sakura said and picked up the bunny "Hmm?" Sakura said.

"Get down kids!" Kakashi yelled

'SWIPE' A HUGE sword just came and grazed stopped suddenly by something 'CLING!'

"Hmm?" Zabuza said after he was done flipping over Sakura (he did front flips over Sakura)

"Zabuza Momoichi S-ranked Chriminal…nice to see you!" Sakura said with her Katana out(Joukai…)

"Hee you think that punny word is going to hurt me? Ha! I've seen better swords" Zabuza said and laughed

"Hmm? You think so, Eh? Don't judge a book by it's cover" Sakura said then got into a unknown stance with her Katana, Joukai.

"I'm going to kill you then I'm going to take out that bridge builder" Zabuza said then ran at Sakura

"Che..slow poke!" Sakura said behind him and he swung his sword behind him hitting a tree "Na Na Na Boo Boo!" Sakura said beside him and he swong and he hit a log from a substitution "Miss Me miss me" Sakura said behind him again and Zabuza hit another log and the two logs from the jutsu's were now in half. The last one he cut in half went 'poof' and turned out to be Sakura

"Hee told ya..punk" Zabuza said and started to run towards the bridge builder and Kakashi was about to move but he didn't need to because Sakura was in front of him and blocked his sword with both of her swords in a 'x' in front of her. Makai was crackling with lightning and Joukai was frozen solid

"-chuckles darkly- I told you not to judge a book by it's cover. Now let me see your blood slattered all over me!!" Sakura yelled then lunged at him with his katana still between her two Katana. Zabuza'a eyes widened because this girl was _insane!_ But Sakura didn't care what people thought I mean come on! She was trained by _the _Uchiha Itachi! Other wise known as Sakura's _lover!_

"Your insane!!" Zabuza yelled at Sakura and lifted his sword to find in heavier then usual. Zabuza looked at his sword and noticed that it was covered in ice and it had an electric current going though it

"No I'm not insane" Sakura said and jumped on his sword gracefully and she started to walk along the sword and Naruto stared at her scared, Kakashi stared at her because she was sooo blood thirsty that even he was a little scared, and Sasuke..well he was just starring at Sakura because he was remembering the Uchiha Massacre and when she lifted up his parent's heads and Itachi walked up behind her(and you remember ) Sasuke's eyes were wide from fear. "I'm just a great shinobi!" Sakura yelled and jumped off his sword backwards, like a cross, when he swung it upward and over his head and he flipped with it but landed on his feet and Sakura landed in front of the guys (Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna) "Are you guys ok? You seem…" Sakura paused and popped up behind them and whispered "Scared" they all jumped and Sakura jumped over them and ran to Zabuza to continue the fight.

"S-She's S-Scary!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi nodded his head then shook it and stood up

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled and ran towards them

"Stay out of this Kakashi-sensei!!" Sakura yelled and her and Zabuza clanged katana but Zabuza went flying because of the electric current.

"What?! You can't take him on!!" Kakashi yelled

"Are you calling me weak?" Sakura asked slowly walking up him and Zabuza saw the opportunity and swung for Sakura to cut her in half but only clanged in the effect and she didn't even look at him

"Err..no..I'm just saying! He's a elite Jounnin..well I mean.he was..but That's not the point!" Kakashi yelled at his student

"I could kill you right now. Even with the Sharingan. But you're my sensei" Sakura said then turned back around and ran at Zabuza and when they clanged katana's again Sakura whispered in Zabuza's ear "Remember the Uchiha Massacre?-Zabuza nodded his head and Sakura smirked- I helped. Sasuke used to call me 'Sakura-Onee-Chan' but he whitnessed me kill his parents –chuckles at Zabuza's scared face- I cut their heads clean off. Then I showed Sasuke his parent's severed heads." Sakura said then plunged her two katana's into his stomach. They went in at the 'V' and made a like place like sissors had been inserted into a finger..or something..anyway he gasped and Sakura jumped away from him after tearing her swords away from him. And he just fell to the ground.

"-chuckles- You were saying Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked and Kakashi just stood horrified

"Umm..Errr..uhhh…I'm late? For..something? Screw it!" Kakashi said and 'poofed' over to Sasuke and Naruto and Tazuna while Sakura just walked over their and Zabuza was now lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said in a whisper

"Yes?" Kakashi asked in a whisper like her

"You can take him" Kakashi looked at her like she was an idiot "Don't look at me like that. There's someone else here D.A.(dumb ass)" Sakura said and pointed to a direction and out came Haku out of the woods and went to Zabuza. "Told you" Sakura said

"-sigh- fine. Hey you!" Kakashi yelled at the boy

"Huh?" Haku asked then got Zabuza's body and 'whisked' away

"Damn it Kakashi! You weren't supposet to go all 'hello my name Is Kakashi…I'm here to kill you' scene! My lord! The next time we see him…I'm going to…" Sakura started to mumble random stuff to herself about killing Haku then she felt that Itachi was at her apartment and smirked

"What?" Sasuke asked/snarled

"Huh? Oh..nothing" Sakura asked lazily then said sweetly giving them all shivers(all the boys!)

-Sakura's apartment-

Itachi was climbing through the window when he saw a crying Sakura on the bed watching a 'sad' soap opera…oh and did I mention that she was eating chocolate ice-cream? I didn't? Oh well..she is.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked and Saku2 jumped and she cleaned everything up

"Err..oh yeah..she's on a mission.." Saku2 said and was now sitting on the bed

"Where did she go?" Itachi asked and sat beside her on the bed and kicked off his shoes and took off his cloak

"She went to the Waterfall Village to escort a man named Tazuna …it turns out that he's a bridge builder. She also just killed Zabuza" Saku2 said and smirked/smiled at Itachi's widened eyes

"She did?" Itachi asked and sat up from lying down on the bed

"Yep! Oh and Sakura-chan said that if you wanted to then you could go up there and visit her or something…cause I know she misses you!" Saku2 said and hugged Itachi who didn't do anything

"Are you sure you're a clone?" Itachi asked sarcasticly

"Weeeellll…sometimes instead of a clone, I came out!!" Saku2 said and the original Sakura(who was now walking/running/hoping to Water Village) eye's widened anyway back to Itachi and Saku2

"And what do you mean like that?" Itachi asked Saku2 but another clone 'poofed' up(it well be called Saku3 :3)

"Oh dear" Saku2 whined and hid behind Itachi who just looked at her and Saku3

"Didn't I tell you to stop coming out when I made a clone?!" Saku3 asked and griped Saku2 hair and yanked her towards her

"Care to explain Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked and Saku3 stopped in her trackes, looked at him, and sighed

"This –holds up Saku2- is my Inner……she is the complete opposite of me which is why you found her eating chocolate ice-cream and watching soap opera's….while crying. I think soap opera's are the gayest thing in the world -Saku2 says 'Hey!'- She has all of her emotions and she's not afraid to use them…trust me –Saku3 looks to the side- she will" Saku3 said and poked Saku2 and she 'poofed' away after pouting "-sigh- finally" Saku3 said and went and sat down on the bed

"Hmm??" Itachi went and sat down beside her and pulled her back(on the bed) with him and they cuddled for a while. Saku3's back was up against Itachi rock hard abs (XD I'm jealous just writing this!! XD) and she had her arms linked behind his head and Itachi had his arms wrapped around her waist and their legs were tangled together.

"Where's Kisame….he forgot something here" Saku3 said and giggled

"He's back at the base" Itachi said and snuggled up to his 'teddy bear'

"-sigh- Man…I was wanting to mess with him again..he was fun to screw with" Saku3 said then chuckled "Did you know that his first crush..was a fish??" Itachi looked at her like she had 5 heads then he laughed and Sakura joined in the laughter

"You should put that in a newspaper Sakura-chan" Itachi joked and put his head in the crook of her neck

"Yep….Oh! And are you going to come and see me at the Waterfall Village or are you going to go back to the base?" Saku3 asked and looking at him from the corner of her eye

"I think I'll go to the Waterfall Village to see _you_ instead of your clone" Itachi said and got up and went to the window

"Alright Itachi-kun!" Sakura ran up to him and hugged him "I'll leave the kisses to the original me" Sakura said with a wink

"Hn" Itachi said then headed out to the Waterfall Village….since that is where his mission is

* * *

-With Sakura and the other's at Tazuna's house-

"Yay!" Sakura yelled and did the happy dance before going emotionless "Sorry" Sakura said with a sweat-drop

"Err..anyway" Tsunami said with a sweat-drop as well "What was that about anyway?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of ...uhhh...candy...mountain??" Sakura said then walked out the door to go and meet Itachi in the woods

"I don't...oh well!" Tsunami said and they all went and ate

-With Sakura-

Sakura was laying in a tree on a branch waiting for Itachi when Itachi 'poped' up above her.

"Hello Ita-kun" Sakura purred and wrapped her hands/arms around Itachi's neck and Itachi had his hands on either side of her.

"Hello Sakura-chan" Itachi growled out then Sakura pulled his head down to her and kissed him

"We have got to never be that part for late long again, Ne?" Sakura said and she sat up on her elbows and Itachi got up off of her and picked her up bridal style "Ita-kun?" Sakura said/asked as he jumped/ran/hopped(:P) to a cliff.

"Yes?" Itachi asked and he set her down and he sat down behind her and pulled her onto his lap so they could look out over the cliff together(like a date!-fangirl squee- XD)

"Wow" Sakura said and snuggled into Itachi who just looked down at her lovingly(:3 Kawaii!) and kissed the top of her head befrore he laid his chin down on the top of her head

"I can see you like it, Ne?" Itachi asked and chuckled at her face. Her face was shocked yet it was caring(for Itachi)

"Yeah. I've never been out of the village so I think practicly anything is beautiful." Sakura said and Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down beside her ear and whispered

"Nothing is more beautiful then you, Cherry Blossom" then he kissed her cheek but she turned at the right moment and they were kissing. Everytime her and Itachi kissed the only thing Sakura could think about was the fact that she was Itachi's and no one could touch her or even look at her. That thought always made her smirk. Itachi leaned back and pulled Sakura down on top of him.

Itachi licked Sakura's bottom lip asking for enterence which she agreed. Sakura didn't care what happened next, but she put her knee in between his legs and he grunted in the kiss and deepened it silently telling her that he will have to leave soon. When they broke the kiss they just stared into each other's eyes. Onyx meet Emerald in a war of love. Sakura leaned foreward but put her head on Itachi's chest and Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist(or were they already there??) saying silently 'I love you and I always will' just like on the night of the Uchiha Massacre. Sakura smiled against his chest(he had tossed the Cloak beside him after he had set Sakura down..forgot to mention it . so she was laying on his clothes..or w/e you want to call them.. call them 'Ninja Clothes' for all I care! ) and hugged him. Itachi just looked up at the sky and Sakura finally turned on his chest and watched the clouds with him.

"I'll have to finish my mission, Cherry Blossom. Do you have any information for me?" Itachi asked ruining the moment . Damn.

"-chuckles- alright Ita-kun. And I don't. But I should have some later on. Tell Leader-sama(she hasn't joined yet but she calles him Leader-sama anyway) that I'll have to probably stay here for about...2 or maybe 3 years. That way I can get the full trust of the village so they will let me into the higher ranks so I can look at the ANBU files for the villager's and such" Sakura said still laying on him and Itachi just snickered "What?" Sakura said and looked up at his face

"It sounds like you've got everything planned out." Itachi said and started to get up but Sakura pushed him down and crashed her lips onto Itachi's. They had a make-out session for about 3 minutes before Itachi broke the kiss. "I need to leave Sakura-chan" Itachi said and Sakura got off of him so he could get up.

"Alright Ita-kun." Sakura said and Itachi leaned down and kissed her once more before running off. "-sigh- I guess I need to go back to the house" Sakura said but then stopped at the sight of the same boy that had taken Zabuza "Hey" Sakura said now behind the man/girl (:P)

"Who are you?" The man/girl asked (Tee-Hee!)

"It's rude to not tell your name before asking the other person their name" Sakura said with a smirk

"My name is Haku." Haku said (he is a boy..not a man XD) and stood up from his crouched place from picking herbs

"Where's Zabuza?" Sakura asked/snarled and stepped toward Haku

"You killed him." Haku stated calmly

"Then why are you picking herbs? And they are herbs to heal wounds, none the less. He's still alive" Sakura said then brought Haku down to her level by grabbing his collor(sp)

"Hmm..smart girl. Fine. He is, in fact, alive. But we will kill you all" Haku said before turning into ice in her hands(don't care if he can or can't do that .)

"Che. Smartass" Sakura said then went back to Tazuna's house.

**A/N YES!! I FINISHED IT! TEE-HEE! Now I can start on a new one! Tee-Hee! But...I'm going to finish up all the other chapter's of stories that I need to finish (coughAkatsukiPrincessHighSchoolStylecough) ****OK ANYWAY!! love you all!! Ja Ne!**

**/\Shi/\**


	5. Pen name changed! DeviantART

_**Attention all readers! I have changed my pen name..again. At first, it was ItAsAkU-LoVeR. Don't get me wrong, I loved that name. But then, I added the "Shi" at the end. The "Shi" soon turned into a "Shido", making my pen name . But a few weeks ago(I think..) I changed it to "" Then, I changed the "Shido" to "Takai", my new name.**_

_**But now, it's been transformed into….-pow!!-**_

_**Yes, it's true, I'm a goth. I just found this out a week or two ago; meaning I've been confused about it.**_

_**If you are really wondering what a true Goth is, then you can ask me, or you can go and look it up on . Yes, it's all capital, but the period at the end of "NET" is not in the URL. **_

_**The URL is:**_

_**http : / / www . GOTH . NET/**_

_**And, that's it. Nothing else at the end, it will audomaticly take you to the homepage. Also, I've got a new DeviantART page. It's:**_

XxGothicxParadexX

_**Do you all like it? I've tried to keep temptation away and to keep anime out of it, but it failed, and now I have many Naruto favorites in that account. I have a poem in there as well. **_

_**If you have a DeviantART or you have read my poem "Gothic Angel", and you are confused about the true meaning(which I say in the poem) please, ask me. I'm sure that it's a little confusing. I mean, not all of us are deep. **_

_**The story behind the poem is in the A/N at the bottom. If you all don't mind, then would you please go and search for "Gothic Angel by XxGothicxParadexX" for me and commenting. You have to have a DeviantART account to comment, but you could even PM me on here, and I'll copy and paste it onto the poem. Thank you. The next poem I make, I will make sure to thank each and everyone of you who favorite it, commented on it, and did the DeviantWATCH on me. **_

_**Thank you for your time,**_

_**Chi Takai.**_

_**P.S I'm soo sorry if you thought this was a update! DX I understand if your all mad at me..I'm still sorry, though. Hehe. Anyway..This P.S only goes out to my story "Akatsuki Princess: High School Style". Oh, and by the way, I will probably be shortly deleting that story. It's merely taking up space on my account. If you want to take it over, then please contact me and we shall see. Thank you again, for your time.**_

_**(Anyone notice how formal I am!? O_O Weird….)**_


	6. WAHHHH!

Hey all!! It's Takai-sama here~ I'm just here to tell you ALL about my newest version of The Next Rin'negan User story. It's called Traveling Rin'negan. I hate to keep bringing in author notes, but I'm probably going to discontinue all of my stories, I've lost all inspiration for my stories, the only one I'm TRYING to concentrate on is Traveling Rin'negan. I've got a (hopefully good) plot line thought up, written down, so I won't forget it. So, please forgive me if you, once again, thought this was another chapter, and got all exciting. ;_;

Hmmm…what else….ah, yes, I hate to ask, but whenever I discontinue a story, do I need to put it as "complete"? and just put that it's discontinued…? If so, then this story is now and forever(forever=until I get ready to write for this one again xD) a discontinued story, same goes for my other stories, except for Traveling Rin'negan.

Am I even spelling it right? XD Haha. But yeah, I really am sorry about everything that's happened to my stories. D= So do forgive me. -bows down- Don't kill meh….;_; But everyone, answer me this, why has nearly NO ONE reviewed for any of my stories..? The only story that's gotten over thirty is Kitsune-no-Sakura At Your Service! So tell me peoplez, why does no one review? I mean, I've probably got more alerts on ANY of my stories than reviews! If you're going to alert, PLEASE review. It's not recommended…it's just…a favor…;_;

Ja!

~/Takai-sama\~


End file.
